


【罗索】夏天的风

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 《北海北》姊妹篇，一起看甜度加倍
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 1





	【罗索】夏天的风

当我第一次看见这男人的时候，就觉得他非同寻常。

尖头的高跟皮靴，带有斑点的紧身牛仔裤，中空的黑色外套下大片纹身若隐若现，刺有“DEATH”的手指握着一把跟他身高差不多长的刀。

“你是外地来的吧？”我问。

帽檐遮住了男人的脸，尽管看不清他的表情，仍可以感觉到他愣了一下。那人抬起头，露出琥珀般的眸子，眼下的黑眼圈异常深重。

“你怎么知道？”

虽然语气里没有好奇，看起来他也并不关心我的回答，我还是指了指他头上那个看起来就热得要死，厚重无比的东西。

“没人会戴着那玩意儿在街上走，这可是个夏岛。”

蝉鸣恰到好处的响起，仿佛是在提醒这个事实，热风夹杂着海盐的味道席卷过街道，也吹乱了他衣服上毛绒绒的领子。

我看了一眼男人阴郁的像冰块一样的气场，把想问他热不热的话咽了回去，却还是忍不住伸手指了指他穿的衣服，最后停留在那张留着胡子皮肤黝深的脸上。

“你是gay吧？”

大概没料到会有初次见面的陌生人问出这么直白的问题，他的瞳孔微微放大，嘴巴因惊讶张开了，深色的面颊下透出一点微红，额角也滑落了汗水。

下一秒，那个身材高大的男人就这么直挺挺地栽倒在了房子门口，我一边手忙脚乱的冲过去扶他，一边在心里扇了自己一个大嘴巴子。

这个问题这么尖锐吗？

男人悠悠转醒时已是半日之后，他拿下头上的冰袋，看了看面前的风扇，眼里却没有半分感激。帽子、外套和刀已被收去另一个房间，东西不见了他也并不着急去找，只是用毫无情绪的眸子和放空的表情淡淡扫了我一眼。

“我本就是一个快死的人，你不需要救我。”

虽然人与人性格不同，但身上大都带着生的气息，可这个人却不一样，不但身上刺满了死亡的字样和骷髅的符号，脸上也没有一点生意。

这男人是具活着的尸体，或者说，他正在等待“真正”的死亡。

“那也别死在别人家门口啊。”我丢过去一件浴衣，“不想再中暑的话就换上这个。”

没有争辩，男人换好衣服后再次出现，大敞的前襟露出锻炼得恰到好处的胸肌及腹肌，也不知道这种随时随地像是孔雀开屏吸引配偶般的开放穿衣方式是哪里的传统。

“我的东西呢？”他抱臂靠着门框，发梢碰到了2米高的门檐上。

“在外面。”我抬手指了指门口的柜子，却在他转身前又叫住了他，“我们来做个交易怎么样？不如你留下来，我想听听你的故事。”

日子过得平淡如水，我知道他看过我平生从未见过的风景，经历过我想也想象不到的旅程，才会拥有现在这样的气质。

我只是很好奇，一个人是否真的不眷恋这世上的任何东西。

“我有酒，很多酒。”我打开身后的柜子，露出里面各式各样的酒瓶子，没注意到男人的眼睛动了一下。

“还提供你食宿，怎么样，要留下来吗？”

空气尴尬地沉默着，忽然从男人腹部传来了“咕噜噜”的声音，在他脸色变得更难看之前我咧开嘴笑了，随后又犹豫了一下：“还是，你想要饿死自己？”

他黑着脸瞪着我，像是在思考什么，最终重新在桌旁坐下。

“我不喝酒。”他冷冷的说。

看着男人嚼着饭团鼓鼓的腮帮子，我在心里翻了个白眼。

不吃梅干，不吃面包。明明对自己的生命毫不在意，却挑食的厉害，大概这毛病到死也是改不了的吧。

“喂，怎么称呼你啊？总不能一直叫喂吧。”这家伙寡言到一个小时只说了三句话，我不由得有些绝望。

“罗。”他咽下嘴里最后一口食物，言简意赅的说。

“你说你快死了，是得了什么绝症吗？”除此之外我想不到还有什么别的原因，但海上的怪事多，我还是决定问清楚。

“你可以这么理解。” 

“你听说过‘死亡外科医生’吗？据说那家伙妙手回春，当年草帽小子在‘顶上战争’受了那么重的伤都被他治好了，你要不要找他瞧瞧？”

虽然这座岛坐落在伟大航路的一个偏远角落，信息闭塞，但世界上发生的大事还是多少传了过来。

罗闻言转头看我，嘴角却抬高了两度，露出一个自负又傲慢的笑，“我就是‘死亡外科医生’，特拉法尔加·罗。”

“什么！？”我吃了一惊。

怪不得当时初见这男人就觉得面熟，大概是在某张通缉令或报纸上看到过吧，我一边敲自己的脑袋，一边回忆跟这个名字有关的信息。

“只是做了个手术而已，用自己的命，救了个人罢了。”

他说的云淡风轻，却不知听者耳中闻如炸雷。我不知该作何评价，只能呆呆的问出那个问题：“所以，还有多久？”

“我也不知道，本以为当时就会死的，也做好了准备，谁知道却没有，毕竟老天最爱开玩笑了。”罗耸了耸肩，“大概随时都有可能吧，如果下一秒我死了，你可别害怕。”

所以才带着毫无留恋的表情行走在不知何时就会离开的这世上吗？ 

“那么为什么要来这座岛呢？”我看着他，“是害怕告别吗？”

他的表情渐渐变了弧度，眼底漫上一些说不清道不明的东西，却终究归于沉寂。

“我只是……不想看见那家伙那样的表情而已啊……”

他打开酒柜，拿出一瓶瓶不同的酒，阅读着上面的标签，却没有打算喝的意思。

“那家伙最喜欢酒了，他要是看见这个柜子……”

声音戛然而止，意识到自己在做什么时，罗愣住了。他皱着眉，困惑的盯着手上的东西，半晌，打开了盖子。

“你不是想听故事吗？”

大概是摄入了酒精，寡言的男人话渐渐多了起来。

我津津有味的听着那些曾在报纸上看过的被遮掩了事实的真相，听他讲在海上的见闻，在海底看过的神奇生物，可是对于“那家伙”，他却只字未提。

“也讲讲你自己的事情吧？”我按耐不住好奇，“你说的‘那家伙’，是你的恋人吧。”

罗沉默了。

“我不知道我们是什么关系。”

“啊？”我有些惊讶，“难道是你单恋？”

他皱着眉头想了想，“或许也不是，跟我在一起的时候，他也很享受，尤其……是做那种事情的时候……”

“但是他并没有说过喜欢。”

屋后的拉门正对着海滩，傍晚的海风温热咸湿，赤红的晚霞在水天相接处烧了起来，头顶渐呈深蓝的夜空挂着一弯新月，映着男人的侧脸有些落寞。

“他估计连感情这种事情都没有考虑过，要不是我用了些手段，那家伙大概也不会跟我在一起。如果没有我强行介入他的生活，他本可以和正常的男人一样，在实现梦想以后，娶妻生子，过上安稳和乐的日子。”

我从他瞳孔的反光中看到太阳的最后一抹金色消失在地平线上。

“不过现在也不算晚，总归是比跟着我要幸福。”

罗自嘲的挑起一边的嘴角，仰头灌下一口酒。

“那么你呢？你也没说过吗？”我问。

他的表情挣扎了一下，犹豫又痛苦。

“看到了吗？”罗指了指自己的纹身，“这是我的命运，在遇到他之前就刻进身体了。”

“遇到他，大概就是老天给我开的一个玩笑吧。”

男人眸子里有什么东西一闪而过，我知道那是他眷恋人世间的证据，是他仅存的生意。

“不去见他吗？都这种时候了，以后或许再也没有机会了。”

“去见他做什么？这段关系是我擅自开始又强行结束的，没有给他一点选择权和余地，这么自私的家伙……”

罗咬住牙，“他不需要记得我，我记得他就够了。”

我不知道该说什么，只好沉默。

“能活着，真好。”

当天色完全沉入黑暗时，我仿佛听见他这么声不可闻地说。

罗还没有死，按照约定，我提供他食宿，偶尔听他讲讲故事。

“把回忆写下来吧，反正你也无事可做。”看着他每天无聊的样子，我提议。

从那天起，他开始在信笺上写东西，有时会露出微笑，有时则会陷入沉思。

不久后的一个清晨，他递给我一个信封，“五年之内，如果有个绿色头发的男人来找我，就把这封信给他。之后的话，就烧了吧。”

那样的发色很少见，我不由得在心里勾画着那个男人的样子。

“都写了什么？告白的话吗？”我捏了捏信封，里面的纸张薄薄一片，不像是需要花这么久才能完成的东西。

“你这家伙，有些回忆是专属的，我是不会告诉你的。”罗眯起眼睛，懒洋洋打了个哈欠。

我刚想把信封收起来，忽然男人从我手中抽走了它，又想了想，把那东西丢进了灶台下的火里。

橘黄色的火舌舔上纸张，信封瞬间焦黑一片，燃烧后的灰烬顺着火线掉落，正如他未曾说出口的话。

“哎？不是刚刚才说……”

“人的记忆是会随着时间变淡的东西，不管多久，能忘还是忘了吧。”罗看着火苗，神色游离，“把一个人困在无法挣脱的束缚里，是一件残忍的事。”

火中，只剩下一些灰黑色的余烬。

“你爱他吗？”我喃喃的问。

罗的眼睛仍旧盯着燃烧的火堆，睫毛却微微颤动了一下，“你觉得呢？”

终归是情深不寿，大抵爱到了骨子里却无法用语言来表达，更何况是在海上漂泊半生如此内敛的两个男人。但眼神、动作、身体却骗不了人，“那家伙”当真不知道么？当真没有感觉么？我有些怀疑。

“所以，你看上他什么了？又是什么时候开始的？”

关于“那家伙”的信息，我只知道是个绿头发大约对感情有些木讷的人，见我问出这些问题，罗居然笑了。

“小鬼，你没有喜欢过谁吧。感情这种东西又不像11点59分再过一分钟就是新的一天一样精确的事情，哪能说得清楚是什么时候开始的。”

“就像是闻见了一阵花香，听见了几声鸟叫，再回神发现春天已经到了。从基因层面上讲，两个人的相性大概是命中注定的，彼此匹配的序列组合，会让人在看到的第一眼就有好感，在意起来。”

嘁，我在心里暗暗不屑，第一次听见有人把一见钟情解释的这么复杂的。

“真的什么都不告诉他？”

“嗯。”

“真的没有遗憾了？”

“嗯。”

那些求而不得，得而又失，失不再来的东西，这个带着“DEATH”行走了半生的男人，比谁都懂。

“你去替我买壶酒吧。”沉默了半晌，罗开口，“越烈的越好。”

“可是你平常……”我把话咽了回去，不管他是想试试平生未有过的一醉方休，还是要把那酒留给什么人，一个将死之人的愿望，都该被满足。

酒铺有些远，回去的时候已经是下午。

“你要的酒我买回来了，店家说这是全伟大航路最烈的，哪怕是一头牛喝上一口也得倒，花了我……”

屋子里静悄悄，男人坐在矮桌旁，手撑着脸托着腮，闭着眼睛。

一阵风吹过，窗沿上系着的风铃轻轻回响。

我放下手里的酒葫芦，顺着他面朝的方向看向屋外。

是拉夫德鲁的方向。

他是对着远方的海，吹着夏天的风，想起了什么人吗？

END.


End file.
